<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by LoreOnGames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829739">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreOnGames/pseuds/LoreOnGames'>LoreOnGames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWInk 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreOnGames/pseuds/LoreOnGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A page from Ugarth's diary. It lies towards the end of the diary with a large ink smudge at the end of a paragraph.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWInk 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696259">Just Roll With It</a> by JRWI Team.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A page from Ugarth's diary. It lies towards the end of the diary with a large ink smudge at the end of a paragraph.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the first night in the tunnels. Br’aad is not taking Sylnan’s passing well. I can’t say I’m doing well myself. The voice decided to get louder. Instead of insulting me for my bloodline, it’s insulting me for being a bad friend. I suppose I am for letting him die… no, I’m not. There was nothing I could do for him. It only matters what I do now for him. I just hope that he doesn’t fall to whatever’s inside of him.</p>
<p>Velrisa told me about his arm coming back to life and choking Br’aad. I only hope it isn’t as degrading as what’s inside of me. But I have a feeling someone or something is helping him out. Maybe one day they can help---------------------------</p>
<p>It came back again. The usual insults, but it kept calling me a monster. An orc that no one could ever love. Someone that will always be alone. It’s funny, really. I’ll be able to help my brother. I guess it’ll make it happy that I’m dead. But I will never be a monster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>